The Prodigy became a Host?
by Venti Demone
Summary: A new student will transfer to Ouran and The Chairman was aware of his presence/arrival. Why is he so nervous about it and his family is currently in partnership with The Suoh Company? Who's this new transfer student and what's so great about him? R
1. Chapter 1

"The Prodigy became a Host!" Chapter 1: Prologue

The Ouran High School is a prestigious private academy only for those who are rich and could pay their expensive tuition fees. In this school they nurture and help to establish the young generation future.

In the pinkish halls of Ouran you could find the Director's office where he is.

The Director Yuzuru Suoh was sitting on his large and expensive chair eyes glue on a certain folder, staring at it as he broke into cold sweat gazing at it seriously.

"I-I can't believe it" he began his words were simply shaking a little in disbelief.

"_He_'s scheduled to come here tomorrow morning, Director" said his assistant as she pushed her glasses up to her nose.

"Yes, I know" pause "_He_'ll study here starting tomorrow" he said as he stood up from his seat and looked outside through the window, hands behind his back.

"We need to prepare all the things that _he_ needs so we wouldn't embarrass ourselves and the school in _his_ presence" stated the Director as he looked at his assistant who gave a nod in response.

"Then I shall prepare them now and if you'll excuse me Director" she said as she bowed slightly and she was about to exit the room when the director called her attention.

"And by the way, call _him _that I'd like to speak with _him_ tomorrow morning after we meet our special guest." said the director who's still facing outside the window.

"Well I shall take my leave" replied the assistant as she closed the door with a soft click.

The director let out a sigh then he looked up to the sky seeing a plane pass by in the sky.

"Maybe that's the plane _he_ was riding" thought the director as he followed the flying plane with his sight until it was gone, out of his sight.

"May-"

Knocks on the door interrupted the director's thoughts. The door suddenly flung open and a blonde with blue-violet eyes was standing in front arms widely open holding each side of the expensive double door.

"T-Tamaki?"

"Father could we get an additional budget for the host club?" asked Tamaki but he's avoiding to have eye contact with his father.

"Let Kyoya handle your budget so you won't be having any problems with it"

"Please father just this once?" begged Tamaki with his puppy eyes.

"Tamaki"

"Yes?"

"I'll think about it if you won't cause any trouble and promise not approach a student who has black hair with silver highlight, understand?" he then turns his back on Tamaki facing out the window once again. _"I'll tease him later but his arrival is much more important than toying with my son" _he thought to himself.

"Uhm….Yes father I promise" he answered hesitantly but deep inside he's deeply wondering why and for what reason?

"Good"

"So about the budget do we get it or not?"

"I'll give you the answer later, now go back to your class"

"Okay"

Tamaki left and closed the door behind him.

"It's successful!" he exclaimed and looked at his right with a smile on his face.

A black haired person who's wearing glasses was leaning on the wall near the double door he pushed his glasses up making it reflect the light.

"Is that so, well then let's go back to our class before the bell rang" he said as he shifted his weight back to his feet and walked in the pinkish hallways.

"Wait for me Kyoya~" said Tamaki as he caught up to the bespectacled black hair who's named Kyoya.

* * *

Inside an expensive and high class jet-plane a certain figure was sitting near the window, gazing through it watching the clouds as they passed by them. The figure was resting his chin on his right hand on the snow white table in front of him.

"_So this is Japan"_ he said in fluent English "I can't wait to get to attend that school called Ouran High School." He smirked and his left hand reached to an opened box of pocky and bit its chocolate layered part.

"_Ouran here I come._"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it was owned by Bisco Hatori, I only Own my Oc's. R&R Please (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Prodigy became a Host!" Chapter 2: The Prodigy, Arrived at Ouran

-6:50 AM in the Chairman's office-

"Well I wish to the success of establishing your company branch here in japan of course with the help of the Suoh's" said the Chairman while facing the certain in front of him, a cold sweat runs down to his cheek.

The figure in front of him was standing behind the shadows but it's clearly seen that he's wearing the Ouran's uniform.

"Yes, Mr. Suoh. I expect that establishing the company branch would be rather easy with the help of your family and as I prepare the things I needed for the company, I and my companion shall be attending this school for the meantime isn't that what my father requested, Mr. Suoh?" replied the unknown person as he adjusted his glasses that flashed in the shadows.

"Yes that's what he requested and by the way your father asked me to play this recorder when you arrived here" The chairman opened his drawer and took a recorder then pushed its play button for it to start playing.

"Hm?"

-The recorder played-

"_Gregory this is your father speaking, if you're already listening to this that clearly means that you have already arrived in japan and currently in front of Mr. Yuzuru Suoh the Chairman of the prestigious academy 'the Ouran High School '. I am sure that you are completely aware of the reason why you are sent in here" _

"To establish the company branch in japan" said the person called Gregory.

"_I could have deduced that you have already said the reason. Yes you're sent for that purpose. I put all my trust on you that you wouldn't fail me"_

"Tch, I know, I know" he mumbled.

"_Well Gregory let me guess what you're mumbling right now and I think it's "Tch, I know, I know" am I right my son? Hahahaha I knew would say that."_

"Stop PREDICTING everything!" cursed Gregory.

"_My~ my~ Gregory you should stop muttering curses over me right now that's rude you know? By the way I know you are wearing those glasses right now"_

Gregory's eyes twitched, he is indeed wearing them right now like his father said in the recording.

"_I said stop wearing them they're fake anyways *chuckles*"_

"They're not!" argued Gregory even though it's just a recording.

The chairman was just there seated on his seat listening on them amazed.

"_Okay, okay don't shout at me it is just a recording remember?" _

"Yeah but I know you could predict all my replies and actions even though it's just a recording" he said in a flat voice but seems irritated.

"_Yeah you're right I've already predicted all of this" _

"Tch, Mr. Suoh" he began as he stepped forward to the light revealing his jet-black hair with silver highlights and has a short silver ponytail "I would like to excuse myself" he pushed his glasses up to his nose. He turned his heels and walked towards the door.

"_Before you go to your class my son be sure to remove those glasses of yours and remember smile so you'll gain friends~" _interrupted the recorded voice before Gregory left and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa! That's amazing is this really all a recorded message?" said the chairman as he looked at the recorder.

"_Yes, Mr. Yuzuru all of this was just a recorded message and please excuse my son's behaviour. I wish you'll keep an eye on him for now he's under your wing Mr. Yuzuru and this is the end of the recording~" _the recorder stopped playing.

The chairman was clearly amazed that it's all a recorded message and the fact that it accurately fitted the situation back then.

Gregory let out a sigh as he closed the double door behind him then his right hand reached for his glasses and removed it from his face.

"Shinobu" he said.

"Yes" a guy also wearing the Ouran uniform stepped out from the shadows. He also has jet-black hair with a single silver highlight and emerald green eyes his hair was styled the same way as Gregory except his was styled to the right the opposite of Gregory which was styled to the left and he doesn't wear hair pins like Gregory did. He's was also taller than him.

"Here" Gregory hands down the glasses to Shinobu which he took.

Shinobu wore the glasses and pushed it up to his nose.

"Let's go to your classes, Master" he said as he gestured him the way.

"Which class was I put into?" he started walking in the pinkish halls of Ouran.

"1-A, Master" he replied.

"So are you in the same class as me?"

"I am sorry Master but I was designated into 3-A."

"Is that so well I don't care but why I am a freshman aren't I supposed to be in junior or something?" he asked in an irritated way.

"Maybe President decided your class according your height, Master"

"Tch, so what if I'm short and only 160cm (5'2) does that really matters?" he asked in frustration.

"_That guy really loves toying with me."_

"Well it's your father's decision after all" he replied after all he's about 180-185cm.

Gregory pouted as he walked in the pinkish halls.

"But before you go to your class" said Shinobu as he held a small bottle up showing it to Gregory.

Gregory just nod his head in response.

* * *

"So do you get my point? I need the both of you to keep an eye on _him _and make sure Tamaki stays away from _him_ and you'll get what you deserve" said the chairman.

"Yes, we'll do our best and what should we do just in case Tamaki have already made contact with _him_?" he asked.

"Then just keep an eye on him and don't let Tamaki do something that would make him change his mind and stop the contract with the Suoh Company."

"Well then we shall take our leave" said the other as they left the room.

"This will be a hard day from now on" he said as he sighed.

* * *

"Aacchooo!" Both Tamaki and Gregory sneezed at the same time.

"Somebody must have been talking about me" said Gregory as he walked in the hallways.

"I think I've catch a cold" said Tamaki as he rubbed his nose.

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it was owned by Bisco Hatori, I only Own my Oc's. R&R Please (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Prodigy became a Host!" Chapter 3: The Prodigy, Two new transfer students

-In Class 1-A-

A pair of auburn haired students with matching topaz colour eyes and identical faces was constantly making fun of a certain brown haired student who's wearing the same uniform the same as the twins despite of the fact the uniform she wore was the opposite of her gender.

"Hikaru, Kaoru stop poking me" said the brown-haired student as she looked at the two.

The twins looked at each other then looked at the brow-haired and in the same time then stick their tongues out.

"No we don't wanna~" they said in unison as they kept poking.

"Will you two sto-ah the teacher's here" she said as their teacher walked in the classroom.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders at the same time like saying 'Oh well'. The two took their proper seats.

"Okay class, I know we don't get the likes of _him_ a lot and it's already months since the semester started but we got a transfer student" the teacher looked outside the door and gestured him to come in.

The students began to whisper with each other about the transfer student.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I wish it's a cute girl" obviously said one of the boys and the other nodded in agreement.

"I heard it was a cute boy"

"Really? No way"

"Ne? Hikaru what do you think about this transfer student?" asked Kaoru to his twin.

"Nah, I don't care if it's a girl or a boy but I wonder what kind of person is the transfer student?" he replied to his twin.

"A transfer student huh, but aren't he/she already too late for a transfer?" said Haruhi while cupping on her chin as she thinks about it.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then to Haruhi.

"We don't care" they said in unison as they turned their head to face each other in the same time and talked about something random not minding the transfer student.

They could hear silent footsteps getting near to the door. Everyone was waiting for the transfer student the boys were eager and wishing that it's a cute girl or something while the girls thought the opposite wishing about a cute guy or other types of dream guys they have.

A small young boy walked in the room with ease and stopped in the middle and turned around just to face them. He got a dignified and stern posture his face was a bit rounded that gives him a childish look, he has a shoulder length jet-black hair that's parted to the left (right in the class's view) with two gold hair pins that holds them along and he's keeping them in a ponytail. His Amethyst eyes scanned the room.

"Well please introduce yourself to us." Said the teacher and the transfer student nodded in response.

"My name is Shinobu Leopardo, I came from Italy and nice to meet all of you" he said politely and his lips twitched a bit but a small smile managed to resurface to his small figure.

The girls were all having heart-shaped eyes and goes into fangirl mode as the guys sighed in depression.

Hikaru and Kaoru who was not paying attention caught a glimpse of the transfer student and they suddenly grinned as stared at each other and then back at the transfer student.

"Hey, you two.." the only thing she could say as she sweatdropped to the two.

"Uhm…okay Mr. Leopardo please take the seat at the back near Fujioka, the one with short brown hair" said the teacher as he pointed the vacant seat near Haruhi.

"Okay" replied _Shinobu_ as he walked toward his seat but something caught his attention but decided to ignore it and took his seat. He hangs his suitcase in his desk and seated himself properly.

"_Are those two snickering at me?" _he thought as he caught a glimpse of Hikaru and Kaoru snickering as he passed by their seat.

The class started and it lasted for a few more hours. _Shinobu _lost interest in their lesson and ignored the teacher.

Haruhi was taking down notes.

Hikaru was resting his chin on his palm as he tried to keep concentrate on their lesson meanwhile Kaoru was also resting his chin on his palm and taking notes the same time.

* * *

- Meanwhile in Class 3-A -

'Shinobu' was writing down notes as their teacher explains their lesson.

"_I wish he's doing great in his class and not causing trouble" _he thought.

"Okay, could anyone tell me the profile of Southeast Asia?" said their geography teacher.

"…"

"…"

"Okay, well how about you the transfer student" the teacher looks at his class record "_Gregory Greythron_, so Mr. _Greythorn_ please answer my question."

"_What it Sensei doing, asking a newly transferred student something like that I bet he wouldn't be able to answer it" _thought one of the students ash he looked at _Gregory._

"The Southeast Asia consists of eleven countries the Brunei, Cambodia, Indonesia, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar (Burma), Philippines, Singapore, Thailand, Timor-Leste and Vietnam. Population: 576,806,300 Land Area: 4,495,507.5 sq. km. Product: Timber, Oil, Rubber, Textile, Rice, Gold, Tin, Petroleum. Minerals: Cobalt, Silver, Gypsum and for Languages they-Uhm Sir should I stop now? It seems you're a bit shocked did I say too much?" asked _Gregory _as he arched a brow.

The teacher was quite shocked because he was just expecting a simple answer from his new student but he got an almost exact explanation from his new student which you could find in the book.

-"Ahem!" The teacher cleared his throat "Well you may take your seat now and that was a very accurate answer Mr. _Greythorn_" he said as he returned back to the board and started his lessons once again.

Some students were staring at him and one of them was a black haired guy that was seated just a few seats away from him. He looked at him for a few seconds and looked away to pay attention to their lesson.

"_What the!" _thought the student who was utterly shocked of what happened as he never thought that the new student was that smart.

_Gregory_ sat back into his seat. His silver locks swept down to his face so he combed it to the side with his hands making it stick back to its place with his jet-black hair. He pushed his glasses up to his nose making it reflect to the light as his emerald green eyes shines brightly with them.

* * *

- At the same time in 1-A –

Some of the students stared at _Shinobu _as he took his seat back at the end of the room then back to the black board where he had just solved a very complicated math problem and he did it in just a few seconds.

"Y-your answer is correct Mr. _Leopardo_" said the teacher as he was amazed by his wit. _"Impressive! He's not paying attention at all in my whole class but how did he managed to solve it in just mere seconds?"_ thought their math teacher as he began explaining the problem shown in the board.

"He's smart" said Haruhi as she looked at him as he took his seat.

- Time Skip –

"RRRRIIIINNNGG!"

The long and boring lessons were over and the students began to pack up their things and leave the room but _Shinobu _was there left seated on his seat being surrounded by his fellow classmates though the majority of girls and was asking him a few questions.

"Uhm…L-Leopardo-san what school did you attend before you transferred here?"

"I was attending a school in Italy before I arrived here yesterday in japan" he replied in a flat voice.

"You've just arrived here yesterday?"

"Yes, I've just arrived here yesterday" he said as he looked at the girl who asked the question.

"But how could you speak Japanese so fluently?"

"I've studied it a week ago before I came here" he answered as he reached for his suitcase but a hand suddenly grabbed it before he could. He looked up to see the twins standing in front of him one of them holding his suitcase and a smug grin on their faces.

"So you only…" began Kaoru.

"Just needed a week…" responded Hikaru.

"To study Japanese…" Kaoru continued.

"But you speak it fluently like you're a natural born in Japanese…" Hikaru continued.

"Can I have my suitcase back?" said _Shinobu _as he frowned a little at the two.

A lightning struck onto the twins or some kind of a light bulb lit up on their head as they thought of something we could call wicked. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Well Hikaru, it seems our new classmate is popular with the girls in here" began Kaoru as he handed the suitcase to his twin.

"So he would be a good addition…" replied Hikaru as he took the suitcase from his twin.

"To the Host club!" they both exclaimed as the pointed at the small raven haired boy in front of them while a sheepish grin played across their faces.

"What!" said _Shinobu_ as he tilted his head in confusion though it only made him look like a cute black cat tilting it's head that made the girls all scream and swoon with heart-shaped eyes.

"KYAAA~" screamed the girls as the guys sighed in despair as if saying 'Not again' because they're already aware of the girls constant squealing for Haruhi and the Evil twins but now here they are got another one for the girls to squeal at.

"See even the girls agree…" said Kaoru.

"Right ladies?" asked Hikaru only to earn more squealing from the fangirls.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" said Haruhi from his seat.

The twins looked at her in the same time.

"Yes?" they said in unison as they looked at her.

"The two of you shouldn't just come barging around other people forcing them to join the host club" she said as she stood up and gather her belongings ready to leave anytime now.

"But if he joins and calls more costumers…" now began Hikaru.

"It might make Kyoya-sempai happy and that means…" continued Kaoru.

The twins stepped forward to Haruhi and gave her a sheepish grin.

"He might reduce your debt by a few percentage." They finished in a low voice only they could hear it.

Haruhi was caught off guard for a few seconds but regained her composure after a few seconds and shook her head.

"No." she said flatly as she walked out the room.

The twins watched her leave then looked at each other only to shrug their shoulders at the same time.

"_Ahem!"_ a cough caught the twins attention and looked back at the small raven head in front of them who was frowning.

"Ah, we completely forgot about you." They said in a bored tone.

"Could I have my suitcase **back**?" he said indicating a serious tone to the word 'back'.

"3…" the twins started to count down.

"2…"

"Hm?" the raven head raised an eyebrow.

"1…Go!" the twins quickly grabbed him in both arms and dragged him out the room as quickly as possible towards the direction of the Host club they dragged him like how they always drag Haruhi around.

"Wh-what the!...let go of me this instance!" he shouted as he struggled free from the twins grasps.

"Tono/Milord~ we got a present for you~" they shouted in chorus as they opened the door of the Third Music Room where the Host club resides still holding the small raven haired boy who sighed in frustration.

The twins found five figures in the room. Kyoya was there typing on his laptop 'that-who-knows-what-he-is-typing' in it, Haruhi who's staring outside the window and looked at them with a quizzical face, The inseparable duo Haninozuka Mitsukuni or simply 'Honey-sempai' and Morinozuka Takashi or simply 'Mori-sempai' in their usual table where Honey-sempai eats cakes and Mori just watches him. And an unfamiliar raven-haired guy standing behind Honey and Mori but there is no sign of their lord the Host club king Tamaki Suoh.

"Where is Tono?" they asked as they scanned the room as they entered.

"He's still not here." said Kyoya while still typing on his 'Oh-so-great-know-it-all-laptop'.

"Is that so, here Kyoya-sempai we found a new recruit~" they said in an almost sing song voice as the showed him the small raven-haired teen in front of him.

"Hm, is that so" he pushed his glasses up with two fingers "But we have to wait for Tamaki before he gets officially accepted as a new member of the host club" he said as he turned back to his laptop and started typing again.

"Okay" they said in unison as they flopped themselves along with _Shinobu_ in the sofa and waited for their Tono to appear.

"Hey, I'm not joining this….this club of yours" said _Shinobu_ as he quickly stood up.

"SLAM!"

"Huh?...what now?" said _Shinobu_ as he facepalmed.

The unknown guy that's standing behind Honey and Mori just looked behind him without even bothering to turn around, he raised an eyebrow as he looked behind him.

The others just looked at the source of the sound except or Kyoya who was busy typing.

* * *

**Gregory: Whats with the names switch?**

**Shinobu: It was necessary, Master.**

**Venti Demone: Yep, it is (^^)**

**Gregory: Okay fine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it was owned by Bisco Hatori, I only Own my Oc's. R&R Please (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Prodigy became a Host! Chapter 4: The Prodigy, Frustrated

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to use their real names to identify them but take note Gregory and Shinobu switched identities, only them and the Chairman knows about this or somebody else knows about this switch of theirs?**

* * *

"?"

Everyone looked at the expensive double door and there The Host club King stands in front of them arms wide open, sparkling lights appearing behind him and rose petals fluttering around him. He looked at them with a prince like smile and he suddenly jumped in the room then a spotlight suddenly flashed on top of him.

"What's with the spotlight?" muttered Gregory as he sweatdropped.

Tamaki was there standing in the middle a hand rested on his face then he suddenly swung that arm in the air making sparkles appear below it then flashed a smile.

"Oh~ Everyone I've just got a brilliant idea!" he started as he turned around gracefully like he always do "We're going to become a band!" he exclaimed as he made a pose like he's holding an invisible guitar and move his hands like he's playing it.

"A band?" asked Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru and Honey-sempai.

Mori just looked at Tamaki.

"A band you say" said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up making it flash, he looked ta Tamaki then back to his laptop and began typing again.

"Just imagine it~ us as a band and of course Haruhi and I would be the lead singer, Hikaru and Kaoru as the guitarist, Kyoya as the pianist, Mori-sempai as the drummer and Honey-sempai as…..as" he stopped talking and began to think.

"As, what Tamaki-sempai?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmmm…" Tamaki was still thinking hard his hand holding his chin.

"What will I be Tama-chan?" asked Honey-sempai as he walked toward Tamaki looking at him.

Tamaki remained like that for a few seconds, Kyoya not minding them and kept typing in his laptop.

"_I think it's the best time leave now" _he thought as he silently tiptoed towards the door.

"Aahh!" Gregory grasped as he felt a hand grabbed him or rather two hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hikaru as he was holding him by his shoulder.

"We still have your suitcase remember?" continued Kaoru who was holding his other shoulder.

"Tch, give it ba…"

"Ah, I got it!" stated Tamaki as he came up of an idea.

"So?" asked Haruhi as she was waiting for his answer.

"Got what?" said Gregory who was still captured by twins.

"Hm?" Tamaki looked Gregory and stared at him.

"Ah! Tono look a new recruit~" said the twins in unison as they presented Gregory to Tamaki.

Tamaki scanned Gregory.

"Hey! I said I'm not joining this club!" he shouted and frowned at the same time.

"Hmm…"

"So Tono how is he?" asked the twins.

"He has the charm and cuteness"

"C-c-cuteness!" Gregory's eyes twitched as he heard that word _"Is he referring my looks for a child?" _he thought.

"Hey! I said I'm…" he was cut off by Tamaki who put his index finger on his lips.

"Shush, no don't speak anymore I know from the bottom of your heart you're really wishing/dreaming of joining the Host club so no need to be shy " he said as he turned around and held a rose in his hands.

"What the!" Gregory was irritated by his exaggerated actions not to mention the sparkles and all.

"Oh! You'll be a host with us and you'll make the girls happy and relaxed~" he was now starting with his fancy dreams and all that annoys Gregory too much.

"I said..." he began, his head facing the floor.

"Hm?" the twins looked at him.

"What's the matter my future son?" asked Tamaki in his fatherly tone.

"I said I'm not joining!" he stammered as he was be able to free himself from the twins hold and glared at Tamaki "And who're you calling son?"

"Okaasan~" he then turned around to look at Kyoya with teary eyed expression on his face.

"Yes, Otoosan?" he replied as he looked at Tamaki.

"My future son hates me!" he complained as he was pointing at Gregory.

"He has the right to hate you Otoosan" replied Kyoya as he turned back to his laptop and started typing.

"He's totally at it again" said Haruhi as he facepalmed.

"Hn" Mori nodded in agreement.

"B-but Okaasan…h-he's my future son but he hates me!" he exaggeratedly exclaimed as he sobbed in chibi form.

"Tch, annoying" grunted Gregory as he rolled his eyes.

"Tama-chan~ Cheer up! here eat this cake… though I want it too so we could share it but I think it wouldn't be enough…" Honey-sempai began to think of how they would share the cake.

" No, Honey-sempai you could have it" said Tamaki as he stood up and return to normal.

"Yay~" Honey-sempai skipped back to his table and began eating the cake.

"I'll be leaving" stated Gregory as he turned his heel and walked towards the double door.

"No! wait my future son" exclaimed Tamaki as he stopped him from leaving.

"What now?" groaned Gregory as he looked back to give Tamaki a cat-ish glare.

Tamaki flinched as he saw his cat-like glare but he regained himself quickly.

"If you ever want to come back my future son you're welcome here at the host club remember that" he stated in fatherly tone.

Gregory rolled his eyes in irritation "As if" he muttered and brushed Tamaki's hands off of him and walked away.

"There he goes my son turning his back on his father" said Tamaki as he watched his retreating figure, Tamaki sighed.

"Hey, Tono why didn't you stop him?" asked the twins.

"Well there's no point of stopping him but"

"But?" asked Haruhi.

"But I know one day he'll be back in here in the host club~" exclaimed Tamaki as he was back in his cheerful demeanour and looked up with gleaming eyes full of hopes that he would come back.

A smirk escaped from the unknown guy's lipsand he silently walked towards Tamaki who was still dreaming and all.

"Please take good care of him" he whispered to him as he passed by Tamaki and walked out of the host club.

Tamaki stopped dreaming and blinked a few times and quickly looked back at the open double door of the host club.

"T-that guy…" he was now utterly shocked.

"Sempai, what are you staring at?" asked Haruhi as she walked toward him and tapped his shoulder.

"AIIIEEEE!" Tamaki gasped as he was tapped in shoulder, he quickly looked at Haruhi who has a confused expression on her face.

"Sempai, stop gasping" she said with a serious tone.

"S-s-sorry Haruhi, it's just I felt like a saw a ghost passing by" he explained as he held his hand up.

"A ghost?"

"There's no ghost in here Tono" said the twins.

"B-but someone suddenly passed by me then whispered something and it was definitely a ghost I tell you!" exclaimed Tamaki as he tried to convince them that it was a ghost that passed by him.

"You're just dreaming Sempai" said Haruhi.

"Yep, we agree with her Tono" said the twins as the nodded the same time.

"B-but the ghost has black hair and a lone silver highlight!" he stated then a lightning of realization struck him.

"A lone silver highlight…" he muttered as he remembered what his father had told him.

"A black-haired person with a silver highlight" said Tamaki as he was there standing near the open door thinking about it.

"Ah! Now that you mention it we have brought a new classmate~" stated Honey-sempai as he looked behind them to see no one.

"Huh? where did he go?" Honey looked around but there's no sign of the new classmate he's talking about.

"Have you seen him Takashi?" he asked as he looked at Mori who was seated beside him.

"He already left, Mitsukuni" he replied as he pointed the door.

"Is that so" said Honey as he looked back to his cake with a sad face.

"A new student?" said Tamaki.

"Yep, he's really smart but he's really quiet and he has black hair and a silver highlight!" cheerfully said Honey as he smiled cutely.

Tamaki's jaw dropped as soon as he heard about the description of his hair, he remembered his promise to his father and now it seems he had broken it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tamaki as he hugged his head and comically crying.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Haruhi as he stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dunno~" replied the twins as they shrugged their shoulders the same time.

Tamaki was now sulking in the corner of woe as he thought about how he broke his promise with his father.

Haruhi sighed in frustration and something caught her attention.

"Hikaru, Kaoru is that his suitcase?" asked Haruhi as she pointed the brown suitcase that was resting on the table near the couch where the twin was seated.

The twins looked at it then to each other and blinked at the same time.

"Uhm….yes, we totally forgot to return it" they said as they stick their tongues out as they looked at each other.

Haruhi heaved a heavy sigh.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked at the twins "Hikaru, Kaoru hand me that suitcase" he ordered.

"Don't wanna~" said the twins as they hugged the suitcase.

"HIkaru, Kaoru I said hand me that suitcase or I'll use my police force to completely separate the two of you for a week" he threatened.

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged each other tightly in fear as they shook their head the same time.

"So, the suitcase" said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up to his nose that it flashed deviously.

The twins gulped and looked at each other before they gave the suitcase to Kyoya.

Kyoya got the suit case and a smirk escaped from his lips.

The twins are holding tightly to each other as they saw Kyoya's evil smirk so what they call it.

* * *

Gregory was walking in the pinkish hallways of Ouran and muttering curses every second. He was about to turn into an intersection when he stopped and lighting or realization hit him.

"Oh crap, I forgot my suitcase!" he suddenly realized, his eyes twitched in irritation.

"How could I forget that, the file was in there!" he hugged his head in frustration.

Gregory heaved a heavy sigh and continued to walk.

"I'll just pick it up tomorrow" he said "It is all those evil twins fault" he muttered.

* * *

**Tamaki: *still sulking in the corner of woe* (TT_TT)**

**Haruhi: *groans* Will someone please stop him…. (=_=")**

**Gregory: My suitcase! **

**Kyoya: *evil smirk* **

**Venti Demone: Sorry for the lame chapter…(=_=")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it was owned by Bisco Hatori, I only Own my Oc's. R&R Please (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Prodigy became a Host? Chapter 5: The Prodigy, An approaching storm

Another peaceful morning in Ouran and the students are already starting to arrive riding their own expensive cars but one student came just by walking, it was the one and only scholarship students Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi heaved a sigh as she walked to the door and she was greeted by number of girls who always greeted her ever morning.

"Good morning, Haruhi-kun~" greeted the girls as Haruhi stepped in.

"G-good morning" all she said as she walked pass them, she sighed in frustration as she always told them that they don't need to wait for her each morning in front of the door and greeted her but she grew tired of it that she have just let then do what they want because it was just a waste of effort. She isn't in a good mood today because she wasn't be able to sleep well last night for it has rained and of course all because of the thunder which she dislikes and fears.

"KYYAAAAAAAA~ here he comes" said the girls as they saw the certain raven-haired guy who's riding a bike?

"Huh? Shinobu-san is riding a bike?" said one of the girls as they wondered why.

Haruhi was curious about this and decided to take a look at it she can't believe what she's seeing it was his newly transferred classmate arriving at school in a bike? Isn't he one of those rich bastards then why is he riding a bike.

Gregory arrived in front of the door and asked the guard if he could park his bike in the school parking lot which the guard took, he heaved a sigh before he walked up to the entrance where he was greeted by the girls like what happened to Haruhi earlier.

"Good morning, Leopardo-kun~" greeted the girls and Gregory didn't mind them at all and just gave them a simple nod.

"Uhm. Leopardo-kun could I ask you why did you arrive using a bike?" shyly asked one of the girls.

Haruhi stood behind them and she's also curious about it.

"I just felt like using it, well If you'll excuse me I'll go now" replied Gregory as he walked pass through them, it looks like he's not in the good mood like Haruhi.

"Ohh…" muttered the girls.

Haruhi walked up behind him and the girls just accepted his answer and left.

Gregoory entered the room and walked up to his seat ignoring the twins who's grinning at him. He lazily rested his chin on his palm and closed his eyes.

Haruhi made to the room and took her seat but she can't help but to stare at the raven head beside her because she's wondering why he's making such a face early in the morning. She thought that it might be because of his suitcase that was left in the host club yesterday or about Tamaki's non-stop blundering that annoyed him.

The classes started and all Gregory did was ignore his teachers. The bell rang and it was time lunch so he lazily walked to the cafeteria and finds himself an empty table so he could have some quiet time.

"A deluxe lunch set A~" said the twins in unison as they were standing by the counter. The two chatted while waiting for their food.

Gregory heaved a heavy sigh as he rested his head on the table he heard footsteps towards him and he thought that it might be Shinobu so he looked up from the table and saw Haruhi with her packed lunch instead.

"Could I take a sit with you?" asked Haruhi.

"Hn." He muttered his head still on the table and Haruhi took that as a yes. She took the seat across Gregory and started eating her lunch.

"You're not going to eat?" asked Haruhi to the slumped figure in front of her.

"I don't feel like it" muttered Gregory.

"Is that so"

"Haruhi~"

"Hm?" Haruhi felt two hands patted each of her shoulder so he looked behind her too see the twins with their lunch.

"How are you Haruhi?" asked Hikaru as he took the seat on Haruhi's left and placed his food on the table.

"You don't mind us eating with you right?" asked Kaoru who sat on the right side and also placed his food on the table.

"I'm fine thank you" she said in a monotone voice "And you should ask him not me I'm just sharing the table with him" she said as she pointed at Gregory who was glaring at the twins.

"You two…." scowled Gregory as his chin was rested on the table.

"Don't worry…" started Hikaru as he ignored Gregory.

"He won't mind…" continued Kaoru who also ignored him.

"Right Shinobu?" asked the two as they looked at him the same time smiling at him which only irritates him.

"Hmpf!" he ignored them and looked away like a cat who ignored his master but he only earned a smirk from the twins.

"You two should just eat, we got host club duties later" said Haruhi as she ate her lunch.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged at the same time then started eating their lunch.

Someone walked up to them and the three looked at him except for Gregory.

"Your lunch" said the guy in a monotone voice as he put the lunchbox on top of the table near Gregory.

"Finally" muttered Gregory as he seated himself properly and looked at his loyal companion Shinobu who have just brought his lunch.

"Thank you and you may leave now" he said as he opened it and started eating.

The three looked at the guy who walked up to them then to Gregory who was silently eating his lunch, they looked at them back and forth until the twins suddenly smirked and a smug grin on their faces.

"I'll take my leave" said Shinobu as he walked away and disappeared from their sight.

"Why is that?" said Haruhi as she looked at Gregory.

"So~ is he your boyfriend or something?" asked the twins in a teasing manner as they eyed Gregory who almost got chocked by his food.

"N-no he's not!" shouted Gregory as he glared at the twins.

"Are you sure?" they asked as they eyed him deviously.

"Yes I am. He's my acquaintance from England" he replied dryly.

"Oh~" the twins looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course I am Hikaru" replied Kaoru.

Haruhi just sighed at them and continued to eat her lunch.

"Shinobu's gay~" teased the twins as they pointed Gregory who's eyes were twitching.

"Why you…" growled Gregory as they were getting on his nerves.

"Gay~" continued the twins.

"No, I am not!" argued Gregory.

"Yes, you are~"

"No!"

"Yes~"

"No!"

"Yes~"

They continued to argue and it seems the twins were winning well what do you expect?

"Thank you for the food" muttered Haruhi as she had just finished her lunch and arranges her lunch box.

"Shut up!" shouted Gregory who's really pissed off by now.

"Bleh~" the twins just stick their tongues out at him.

"Aarggh!" groaned Gregory as he rolled his eyes.

"Haru-chan~" said a voice which Haruhi recognizes as Honey-sempai, she looked at him.

"Honey-sempai?"

"Haru-chan, have you seen a tall guy with black hair and a single silver highlight?" said Honey as he was hugging Usa-chan on his arms. Mori was standing behind his cousin.

"Hmm…" Haruhi tried to remember.

Gregory was glaring at the twins when they looked away from him.

"Honey-sempai" called the two and Honey looked at them.

"Yes, Hika-chan, Kao-chan?" he asked cutely as he looked at them.

"Is that guy you're talking about has a stoic expression on his face like Mori-sempai?" asked Hikaru.

"Yep~" said Honey as he also nodded his head.

"…" Mori didn't give any comment about that.

"And does he happened have to be wearing glasses?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah~ he does wear glasses" replied Honey.

The twins looked at each other and then to Honey.

"We saw him earlier" they said in unison.

"Oh, now I remember!" said Haruhi as she raised her index finger as she remembered something, she looked at Honey.

"That guy came to our table but he left as soon as he gave Shinobu his lunch" said Haruhi as he pointed Gregory who was silently eating and ignoring them.

"Hn" nodded the twins in agreement.

"Is that so, well then see you in the host club Haru-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan " he said then he looked at Gregory and he let out a cute giggle "And you too Shi-chan~" he said as he left with Mori.

"S-shi-chan?" said Gregory in confusion as he stared at Honey's retreating back.

* * *

Honey and Mori walked on the pinkish halls of Ouran. They stopped on a certain wing and there they found the guy they're looking for the real Shinobu who's posing as Gregory for a certain reason.

Shinobu was standing in front of the window looking outside through it.

"There you are~" said Honey in a cheerful voice.

"So how was it?" asked Shinobu still back facing them.

"He's arguing with the twins…" said Mori in a monotone voice.

"And it seems he's loosing~" snickered Honey.

"Is that so, well I hope you'll take good care of the Master in the host club" said Shinobu as he turned around to face them and the two nodded in response.

"Of course we will right, Takashi?" asked Honey as he looked at his cousein.

"Yes…" replied Mori as he nodded.

"But how will we be able to get him join the host club?" asked Honey.

"It's simple" said Shinobu as he adjusted his glasses up to his nose and a smile crept out of his face.

"That guy will do the rest" he ended.

"Oh~ is that so" replied Honey as his cute smile was replaced by an amused one.

"So, if you'll excuse me I'll be going now" he said as he walked away.

"Bye, Bye~ Shinobu-chan~" said Honey as he waved his hand on him before turning around an amused smile on his face.

"Let's go now Takashi, we can't let afford to let our clients down" especially this one he added in his mind. Honey skipped cheerfully on the hall ways and he's back to his loli-shouta mode.

"Hn." replied Mori as he nodded his head, he walked side by side his cousin.

* * *

Shinobu stopped walking and looked at the sky from the window.

"A storm is about to come, how will you handle it Master?" he said to himself as he continued walking in the pinkish halls of Ouran.

* * *

"Interesting" said someone who's facing the laptop screen and the guy pushed his glasses up and it flashed.

"Shinobu, you pulled on such a trick on us aren't you" he said as he started at the file which was displayed on the screen.

"Thing's would be much more interesting starting right now" he said as he looked at the sky through the window then back to his laptop screen.

A file was shown and it goes like this;

_Name: Gregory B. Greythorn_

Gender: Male

Age: 17 1/2

Birthday: January 1

Hair colour: Black with silver highlights

Eye colour: Amethyst (right) and Emerald Green (left)

Occupation: Student/ member of the RADD of GT Technological company.

(A picture of Gregory was shown the real one and his hair wasn't dyed black on it and his different coloured eyes were shown not like the time they saw him with amethyst eyes only)

"Switching names, dyeing your hair black, using amethyst contact lenses and making his butler bare his name for safety measures" he started as he looked at the screen and clicked on a file which shows the real Shinobu's data file "You're a sly one Gregory Greythorn and I'll make sure you're going to pay for tricking us and of course me Kyoya Ootori" he said as he pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"And making him one of the host in the club would be such a huge profit for me" he smirked darkly "I'll make sure he's going to join or he won't get this thing back" he looked at the suitcase that Gregory had just left yesterday. The Shadow King of the host club had just found out about his secret and he has a plan that Gregory will surely hate.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC Bisco Hatori owns it and if I did Gregory would exist for real in the manga and the anime plus the live action drama. Review please I would really love to hear your comments (^_^) **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Gregory is Gay~ XD**

**Gregory: For the last time I am not! DX**

**Haruhi: will you two stop teasing him (=_=")**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: No. We don't wanna. Bleh *sticks tongue out***

**Shinobu: *chuckles***

**Gregory: Shinobu stop laughing and help me!**

**Shinobu: No, can do Master *continues to chuckle***

**Kyoya: fufufufu~ *chuckling evilly***

**Gregory: Ugh… (=_=")**

**Haruhi: … (=_=") **


End file.
